Happy Birthday Baywatch
by GetTraught
Summary: Set after the events of Coldhearted. Artemis congratulates Wally on his latest efforts.


**Happy Birthday Baywatch**

**Ok so I know that I should be updating my two other stories but I have been having major writers block with both of them. To those who have read Drunk Dial, I have a little question for you. So I'm currently stuck trying to figure out who should confront Artemis but I don't know who to choose. These are the options: Jade/Cheshire, Zatanna, Black Canary or Dick. Please PM who you think would be the best and I will hopefully have the next chapter up in a few days. **

**Anywho, back to this story. This is based after Coldhearted. Also please remember to review, that would just make me so happy! **

**Disclaimer: Man don't you just hate writing these things? *sigh* No I do not own Young Justice or any of the characters. If I did Spitfire would still be on the team. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Wally's POV_

I placed my newest souvenir onto the shelf alongside the others when I heard someone speak from behind me.

"So I heard you saved an entire country". I turned around to face the blonde archer. She was leaning against the doorway with her arms folded over her chest, a smirk plastered on her face. "Not bad Baywatch".

"Yip, that's how the Wall-Man rolls", I replied in my sauve voice. She simply scoffed and rolled her eyes as she walked towards me.

"So you don't feel bad at all that you didn't get to come along on the mission with us?" She raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Nah. I didn't want to go in the first place". _Liar! _Artemis didn't seem to buy it.

"Right, that's why you were moping when Bats told you that you wouldn't be joining us on the mission", she stood next to me. "Was it worth it?"

"Was what worth it?", I asked. She simply rolled her eyes and asked if saving the queen was worth it. "Yeah it was totally worth it. Best birthday present ever, I mean I saved an entire country. I should get a medal or something". She lightly punched me in the shoulder.

"Speaking of birthday presents, sorry about dropping the Megan and Conner bomb on you. I shouldn't of, I mean it was your birthday. It was a bit harsh. Then again seeing you make a complete fool of yourself was just too unbearable for me to watch".

"Jealous much?", I asked as I looked into her steel grey eyes. Her eyes were so beautiful, they were way more prettier then Megan's. _Get a grip West! You did not just think that about Artemis. You're supposed to hate her not think about how pretty her eyes are! _But man they were very pretty. Artemis' response was enough to knock me out of my thoughts.

"Maybe", it came out in a whisper, almost as if she didnt want me to hear. I barely did but I was just able to understand what she had said. Her eyes widened in shock as she also noticed the words that had just escaped her mouth. She quickly looked away as she turned to leave. I stood there for a few seconds registering what she had just said. I quickly grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"What?" I asked. She tried to get free of my hold but I was too strong for her. I took her other arm into my grasp also as I tried to stop her from moving so I could look into her eyes. She finally gave up and sighed.

"I was a bit jealous that you were flirting around with Megan. I mean I've been secretly hoping that after what happened in Bialya things would change between us. I guess I was wrong", my grip loosened on her as she spoke. "Then as soon as we got back you were right back to flirting with Megan. Seeing you today trying so desperately to try and get a kiss from her just did something to me. It was like something snapped. That's why I just had to tell you about them. I just thought that maybe if you knew about them then you would maybe forget about her and start liking me like I like you. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done what I did, especially since you hate me-".

I quickly cut her off as I smashed my lips against hers. She let out a quiet gasp before closing her eyes and returning the kiss. The kiss was mind blowing. I brought my hands down and rested one on the small of her back as the other rested on her waist. I felt her arms snake their way around my neck. She began to nibble on my bottom lip whilst playing with my ginger locks. I moaned when I felt her tongue slip into my mouth. Eventually we broke away for air. I looked into eyes. She was still toying with my hair.

"Artemis, I don't hate you".

"You don't?" I shook my head.

"No. Artemis I really like you". She smiled before pressing her lips to mine once again. She soon broke off and I rested my forehead against hers.

"Happy Birthday Baywatch".

_'Best birthday present EVER.'_


End file.
